Seven Deadly Sins
by El Emperador
Summary: A 1000 years ago, in order to oppose the powerful captains of the First Generation Gotei 13, Yhwach creates a special group of seven Quincy. However, following his own sealing, the seven Quincy are also sealed away by Gotei 13 and the Royal Guard, but now a 1000 years later, when the Quincy strike back, the Seven Deadly Sins are finally awake once more! [Quincy! Sternritter Naruto]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or any other elements used in the story.  
 **Please note:** All REVIEWS will be answered on my **facebook** page post a 24-hour period.  
Betad by: **HaretaSora**

 **Seven Deadly Sins – Prologue**

* * *

 **The Highest Order**

* * *

 _ **Muken.**_ _The lowest, deepest, darkest, and the final level of the_ _Central Great Underground Prison. A place that stretches on endlessly, like the never–ending void. A place forever out of reach for even the light of the sun._

 _For as long as history dates, this place has existed right underneath the Seireitei, but was only discovered by the Gotei 13 for the sole purpose of locking away the most vile villains that ever walked the earth of Soul Society – villains that not even death could claim._

 _That being said however, the number of villains that were actually ever locked away in Muken was… Eight._

 _Among the eight convicts, the most common one known to the world at current time was_ _Sōsuke Aizen; the treacherous Shinigami Captain who turned against the Seireitei, and plotted to murder the Soul King._

 _And as for the other seven… Well, perhaps a brief look in history is needed to better understand their position._

 _It had all started a 1000 years ago, when the Quincy King, Yhwach, along with his vanguard, the_ _ **Sternritter**_ _first launched their invasion of Soul Society – when the first generation of the Gotei 13 still prevailed._

 _Within only the first day of fighting, Yhwach came to realize that the 13 captains were far too powerful for even his Sternritter to take on, while he himself had his hands full with the leader of the captains,_ _Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto._

 _After being forced to retreat, Yhwach then decided that he cannot leave things as they are, and so decides upon bringing forth his own group of powerful warriors to directly oppose the captains. A task he accomplishes by resurrecting seven of the greatest warriors to ever exist._

 _The resulting group came to be known as the Highest Order of the Sternritter – the Seven Great Commanders that led them into battle._

 _Although, what set these seven commanders apart from the other Quincy was that unlike the Sternritter, Yhwach did not imprint the initials of the powers he wishes to bestow upon the souls, but rather he imprinted his own deadly sins into the souls of these seven individuals._

… _And ended up birthing a group of absolute monsters that not even Yhwach himself could control._

 _Despite this though, the seven warriors still chose to fight on the behalf of the Quincy King, their benefactor; the one who had saved their souls from oblivion, and had given them a chance at life they had thought lost._

 _Thanks to the seven leading the Sternritter into battle, the Quincy faction was able to resume their assault on the Seireitei, and even fight the Shinigami on equal terms._

 _However, even with the contribution of the seven warriors, the Quincy faction still lost the war when their king was stripped of his power and subsequently sealed away, resulting in the Quincy fleeing the battle grounds with their seven commanders covering their backs – which ended in an all-out clash between the Seven Commanders of the Sternritter and the Thirteen Captains of the Gotei._

 _The two sides then fought for eleven days and nights straight, before eventually with the help of the Royal Guard, the seven were defeated and sealed away, with each one scattered to the farthest corners of Muken. That victory did not come without a cost though, as before their fall, the seven commanders took down eleven captains._

 _Following their sealing, the very existence of the seven was completely wiped out from the history of Soul Society, as well as the keys to the more than 1000 seals placed upon each destroyed, and even the paths leading to the seven locations erased in hopes of preventing the seven monstrous Quincy from ever making their return._

 _And the name of this Highest Order of the Sternritter was,_ _ **Die Sieben Todsünden**_ _meaning,_ _The Seven Deadly Sins._

 _However… despite the great deal of precautions the Shinigami took in order to prevent the resurrection of the Seven Deadly Sins, it was all for naught – for when the time came, the King of those Seven Monsters awoke for the first time after a 1000 years of slumber…_

Golden eyes with cross–shaped pupils snapped open in the darkness.

* * *

 **(Present Time)**

The Captain–Commander of the Gotei 13, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto could only watch in shocked silence as the 1st Division barracks went up in flames in the distance.

No doubt, it was that damned Yhwach.

He still couldn't believe he got fooled into going after a fake while the real one did as he pleased! Fortunately though, Okikiba's _Reiatsu_ hadn't disappeared, so at least he could rest assured that his second-in-command was still alive …but what was this feeling of unease that was stirring up in his gut…

Just as he made a move to go to the scene, he halted when he felt Yhwach's presence suddenly appear behind him. He then slowly turned to address the Quincy King, "Yhwach… you…"

"Well done." Yhwach addressed the downed Sternritter, completely disregarding the captain–commander. "Sternritter 'Y' – the Yourself, Royd Lloyd."

The Sternritter in question, Royd Lloyd weakly turned to Yhwach. "Being told… that I… did… well… is an honor…" He said weakly as tears of contentment swelled up in his eyes.

Remaining silent, Yhwach pointed his index at the dying form of Royd Lloyd. What followed was a blinding flash of light, and all that was left behind was a gaping hole in the earth where the Sternritter previously laid.

There was silence for a moment as Yamamoto stood unfazed at what had just transpired, before he once more addressed, "You fiend… what have you been doing all this time…?"

Yhwach casted a look at Yamamoto out of the corner of his eye. "You do know what is underneath the 1st Division barracks?"

Yamamoto's eyes widened as realization hit him. _'The Central Great Underground Prison!'_ He then regarded Yhwach with a hard glare. "Don't tell me you went to bargain with Sōsuke Aizen!"

"Sōsuke Aizen?" Yhwach began with his back still facing Yamamoto. "Ah, yes. I did meet him and also extended the offer of joining my ranks as one of the 'Special War Powers', but he calmly declined. It's fine though. Now he has eternity to think about the decision. But that is not why I went there…" Yhwach trailed off as he fully turned to Yamamoto before facing the sky. "It's going to be a new dawn, and as it is the duty of a father… I went to give my still sleeping sons the wakeup call."

Realization hit Yamamoto like the weight of the sky as he looked at Yhwach in unrestrained shock. "You… you didn't…"

"Oh, but I did."

Yamamoto grit his teeth. This was unforeseen – or rather, he had very much hoped that the situation wouldn't come to this. "If that is indeed the case then I cannot let you leave here alive, before worrying about _them!_ **Ban** **–** " Before he could even fully call out _Bankai_ …

He got cut off by a _Monstrous_ _Reiatsu_ that engulfed the entire Seireitei – a _Reiatsu_ Yamamoto will silently admit he could have gone another 1000 years without feeling.

"Farewell Shigekuni Yamamoto."

Yamamoto's attention snapped back towards Yhwach to see him melting into the shadows.

"It seems my time outside of **Wandenreich** is up. A shame that I did not get to kill you but that is fine. Now you get to live to witness the same terror that you went through a 1000 years ago."

* * *

The Quincy retreated. But not before laying waste upon the _Seireitei_ that is, leaving countless _Shinigami_ dead with more than half of the captain-level fighters critically wounded, and four with their _Bankai_ stolen.

The captain-commander however, as he stood in the soaking rain at the same spot, found himself not concerning with all of that – or at least not entirely. He had much more pressing matters to deal with. To be more precise, Yhwach's words followed by that sudden surge of _Reiatsu._

This did not bode well for them.

The Quincy were much more powerful than they were a thousand years ago, and the same could be said about Yhwach. And looking at the grueling defeat they had faced at the hands of the Sternritter alone and at the initial stage of the war no less, they might not survive the next assault if _They_ were to make their return, and on top of Yhwach joining the fray!

"Captain-commander."

Yamamoto didn't turn, he didn't need to, and just waited for the 4th Division Captain, Retsu Unohana to continue.

"Captain-commander," Unohana addressed once more, her hard eyes fixated on Yamamoto's back. "Just what in the world is going on?"

She didn't elaborate, but there was no need for that, he already knew what she was talking about – in fact, he had very much expected this visit from her.

Yamamoto was silent for a moment, before saying, "I believe that you already know the answer to that, Captain Unohana."

Unohana's eyes narrowed as the grip on her sword tightened. "So I wasn't mistaken after all… that _Reiatsu_ earlier… it in fact did belong to… _him!_ "

Yamamoto remained silent.

"You Gotei 13 really did show your incompetence this time!"

Hearing the sudden comment, Unohana turned behind her to see the five figures of the Royal Guard standing there, each wearing a serious expression on their faces, which was in contrast to their usual, more easygoing natures.

"Well now, what brings the esteemed Royal Guard here at a time like this?"

"Let's cut the crap, _Retsu!_ " The **Hot Spring Demon** of the Royal Guard, Tenjirō Kirinji said as he stressed the name 'Retsu' almost mockingly. "You know very well why we are here! To think that you Gotei 13 would actually let _their_ resurrection to commence! And let me tell you I could have gone an eternity without even hearing their _name!_ "

"I think that goes without saying for all of us…" **God of the Sword,** Ōetsu Nimaiya commented offhandedly.

"You did not answer my question." Unohana said as she kept her gaze fixed at Tenjirō.

Just as Tenjirō opened his mouth to retort, he got smacked on the head by the **Monk Who Calls the Real Name** and the leader of the Royal Guard, Ichibē Hyōsube, causing him to fall to the ground. "Now, now! I know you don't like those seven Quincy Tenjirō, and with everything that has happened, I do understand your position Captain Unohana, but let's not be so tense!" Ichibē spoke in his usual upbeat tone as he turned to Unohana. "But to answer you, it was the will of the Soul King."

"This time, by his will we are here a bit ahead of time… although, it seems we were still too late... but apart from that we are also here to collect Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki, and take them with us to the Soul King Palace!"

"You cannot do this." Unohana started right after hearing what Ichibē just said, "I cannot say about Ichigo Kurosaki, but the other three are in no condition to leave the Soul Society."

"And that's exactly why we're doing it. Got it?" Tenjirō once more started as he looked down on Unohana. "I know yer aware that you don't have the power to heal them completely! And that Byakuya's gonna kick the bucket if we leave him with you! You don't have the skills, but I do!"

Unohana remained silent at that, because as begrudging as it was for her to admit, it was the truth.

"And as for Ichigo Kurosaki," Tenjirō continued, "The brat got his ass handed to him by Yhwach, and also got his _Bankai_ broken!" Just as he said this, he once more got smacked on the head by Ichibē.

"Now, now, we are not here to talk about that!" Ichibē reprimanded Tenjirō before turning his gaze at the back of the silent captain-commander and turning serious. "Genryūsai–dono. I am sure I don't need to tell you of all people of the terror that are those seven Quincy! They are a sect of Fallen Gods of Battle that are completely different than Yhwach, or even Aizen! And unlike last time, we might not get to come to your aid if they decide to finish what they started a thousand years ago. So I want to know, what will you be doing from here on?"

There was silence as the rest also turned to the captain-commander to hear his answer.

"What will we be doing?" Yamamoto started after a long moment of silence, "They, the Seven Deadly Sins, are an evil that threaten the very existence of Soul Society as we know it. But we will not despair! We defeated them in the past, we will defeat them in the present! There is nothing left for us to do," He paused here as he turned to face the others. "But to face them head on!"

The others all had their eyes widened as they were taken aback by the fierce look in Yamamoto's eyes. Those… were not the eyes of the captain-commander of the Gotei 13! No, those were the eyes of the only other evil that could match the Seven Deadly Sins; the eyes of the very same monster that appeared within the Soul Society eons ago, and nearly set the entirety of it ablaze.

"Captain Unohana," Yamamoto turned his eyes over to Unohana as he stated, "I have very specific orders for you, but before that, I want you to send for Orihime Inoue immediately! I cannot afford to leave my body in this broken condition any longer! I need her to fix this body of mine at once!"

* * *

 **(Time-skip: The Second Quincy Assault.)**

Sternritter 'E' – the Explode, Bambietta Basterbine could not make sense of just what was happening.

Everything had been going normal for her when they had started their second assault on the _Seireitei,_ and after she had found herself left alone by the others, she had decided to just do her own thing: blast a _Shinigami_ here, blast a _Shinigami_ there; blow up a block here, blow up a block there, as she searched for the doggy–captain to finish things from last time.

She had searched for a while with no luck, before having enough and deciding on just blowing up everything around her to draw out the doggy–captain.

It had worked. Though the doggy–captain had showed up before she could blow anything to kingdom come.

This time, he had been all armored up with a bucket over his head.

They had fought. And after a while, she had been able to blow away his armor to reveal that the doggy–captain wasn't so much of a doggy anymore! And to make matters worse, he had even managed take back his _Bankai_ from her, but she hadn't thought much of it as it wasn't her _Bankai_ to begin with, but then the huge _Bankai_ had also lost its armor, and that was when things started to go downhill for her.

Not only had her bombs had no effect on neither the not-so-doggy–captain nor his huge, demonic looking _Bankai_ , but her bombs had also been forced right back _into_ her! She had then been on the losing side of the fight, before being plain over-powered!

She had thought it was the end of her when the giant sword of the _Bankai_ had been coming at her unguarded form, and so she had closed her eyes and waited for the blow to finish get her.

It had never come.

Instead, she had felt something strong firmly grab her around the waist. Taking the chance, she had started to slowly open her eyes, before they had flown open at the sight before her.

For there, a man she had never seen in her life, was holding her with one of his strong arms, while he stopped the not-so-doggy–captain's _Bankai_ sword with a single, bare hand.

He appeared to be around 20 or 21 years old, and had short, spiky golden blond hair that covered his eyes as it swayed in the wind, along with three whisker–like marks on each of his cheeks. He wore no clothes – save for the white rags that he wore for pants – which exposed his sculptured body.

She didn't know who this man was, but she did know one thing. Judging from the **Blut** patterns covering the arm with which he was stopping the giant blade…

This man was a Quincy.

And a really powerful one at that if he could stop a powerful _Bankai_ that she, a Sternritter, couldn't even slow down – much less stop, and he did it with a single hand, all the while suspended in mid–air no less!

Just who was this man?

Meanwhile, down below, the 4th Division Captain, Retsu Unohana stood watching the scene. All around her were a number of dead bodies of Quincy soldiers along with three dead Sternritter – her drawn sword dripping with the blood of her victims.

Her long black hair, which was usually worn in a braid on the front, was let down while her eyes that always had a kind and gentle look to them, were narrowed with a very menacing look to them as she stared at the blond-haired man standing up above her in the air.

"So," She started to say after a long moment of silence, "You are finally awake… Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, and the Sin of Wrath… Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **AN:**_ _Ok~ so this is a little something that I came up with as sort–of (insignificant really) tribute to Bleach's end – took my sweet time writing it, and still got it done on time! So what do you guys think? I kept it intentionally short and fast-paced because well, it IS a prologue._

 _So anyways, as you guys can see, Naruto here is a Quincy, and a Sternritter no less! I also plan on a harem here with the Quincy girls, the Division Zero girls and Unohana. Also, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and that Quincy girl, Liltotto Lamperd (A Loli!) are up for some serious consideration, but I don't know if I should add them. So what do you guys say? Oh and, any other pairings will include canon-pairings.  
_

 _And yes, Old man Yama as well as Unohana live here! Because, their deaths were really sad for me. They are both awesome so I'm gonna have them live here and fight it out with Naruto and the others!_

 _This was actually inspired by the anime 'Seven Deadly Sins' that I recently got into, and wanted to write something similar of my own and came up with this idea of my own take on Bleach's end influenced by Naruto._

 _The other Seven Deadly Sins will also be Naruto character by the way._

 _ **SPOILER ALART!**_

 _Well, seems like this is it. The time to say good-bye to Bleach has finally come. It's been a long ride... Kubo-sensei! Thank you for giving us this amazing manga, and for following through with it for 15 years!  
_

 _I will refrain from putting in my more... personal thoughts... as this is meant to be a sort-of tribute. Sure the manga had its fair share of let-downs, plot-hopes, and questions that were left unanswered, but I am not here to complain nor rant about any of that. I am here to simply show my gratitude to the series that played a huge role in getting me into anime/magna and remained an absolute favorite of mine! Besides, even with all of that, the manga is still one of the best! Although, I_ _ _will say_ that the climactic fight with Yhwach could have gone better, and we would have liked to see more of Ichigo's newfound power, plus his new Bankai, but I guess I am still satisfied with the end._

 _Well, I also cannot really say that I am surprised with the ending. A pretty typical manga-ending if you ask me. Still, it was a let-down that the anime isnt returning and we are getting Live-Action Movie... Was REALLY hoping for the anime's return. What can I say, the 1000 year blood war was really interesting, and I would have loved to see it adopted into the anime!_

 _But, talking about the end, it really did leave us hanging... What did Kazui (Ichigo and Orihime's kid) do with Yhwach's last remaining power? Did it have something to do with the kid? And the (sort of destined) meeting between Ichika (Renji and Rukia's kid), was that a sign of a new beginning or an end? Hm... it really did end with a cliff-hanger... Wonder if there will be a sequel, or a spin-off..._

 _So anyways, this is good-bye to Bleach, and I am thankful that I got to read it._

 _P.S. One of the Big Three Manga ends with a "Whaaa!?" LOL. Thats Just Kubo!_

 _Well so that's it for now… So! Please be sure to leave nice long REVIEW to let me know your thoughts, and also be sure to check my fb page for the answers to the REVIEWS that will be replied after 24 hours._

 _Well, ciao!_

 _ **\- El Emperador**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or Bleach.  
 **Please note:** All REVIEWS will be answered on my **facebook** page post a 24-hour period.  
Betad by: **HaretaSora**

 **Seven Deadly Sins – Chapter 1**

* * *

 **The Sin of Wrath**

* * *

Sternritter **"G"** , Liltotto Lamperd was a practical individual. Unlike most of her peers she was one of the few to actually think things through instead of charging at everything head-first. Which was why she found herself curbing her own shock and surprise at the turn of events in favor of analyzing what had just occurred.

Leaving Bambi behind had been, more or less, an act of mischief. That and none of them had thought she needed any back-up, and not to mention, it was better to be as far away as possible when she went on a rampage – especially if she activated her **Quincy: Vollständig**. As much as she would never admit it out loud, there was a reason as to why none of them had rose to oppose her when Bambi had proclaimed herself the leader of their group of five female Sternritter.

Bambi was strong.

So, their shock when Bambi was cleanly overpowered at her best and about to be killed really was understandable. But what was even more surprising was this unknown Quincy coming literally out of nowhere and effortlessly stopping the **Bankai** _–_ that overpowered a Sternritter in their **Vollständig –** dead in its tracks with a single hand while he simultaneously rescued Bambi with the other.

Liltotto studied the man, still not knowing just what to make of him. She didn't think he was a Sternritter since all of them were accounted for and she had never seen him before, and yet there was no way he was one of the ordinary grunts either.

In that case, exactly who was he?

"So~ lame! Bambi just got her ass handed to her on a platter!"

Breaking out of her thoughts, Liltotto casted a look at the speaker to see Sternritter **"T"** , Candice Catnipp with one leg placed upon the rising edge of the building they were standing on and looking at the scene with a stupid - as it always was to Liltotto – grin.

"As always, I see that you're bitching over things that don't matter." The response she received was well predicted.

"HUH! How does Bambi royally getting her ass handed to her not matter!?"

She pointedly ignored the raging Candice to once more turn her gaze at the mysterious man. While normally she would agree with Candi that Bambi losing would rise some concern – not of worry for Bambi mind you – but right now she found herself far more concerned with the guy holding Bambi than the Explode herself.

That level of _Reiatsu_ wasn't normal, even by Sternritter standards.

"That guy," she began as she turned her attention to the only male Sternritter in the vicinity, "you know who he is, don't you, Robert? Judging by your star-struck face,"

She got no response from the Sternritter **"N"** though, and before she could press any further, a booming sound caught her attention. Turning to the scene once more she saw that the man had deflected the blade. Which also seemed to have thrown the **Bankai** off-balance as the huge body fell to the ground in an unceremonious heap.

And then he disappeared – reappearing right between her and the other three and Robert the exact same moment he had disappeared from his previous spot, causing her, as well as her companions', eyes to widen at the display of speed.

That was the fastest **Hirenkyaku** anyone of them had ever seen!

Still, this close to him, she reaffirmed her opinion that he was no ordinary grunt as even her three always bitching companions had gone completely mum by his presence alone.

Despite his seemingly sunny demeanor, his _Reiryoku_ , not even exerted and kept perfectly in-check, just screamed, _'Mess with me, and die!'_

It was hard to believe that any Quincy other than His Majesty could even possess such Spirit Energy!

Her eyes then suddenly widened at her previous thought as realization coupled with doubt hit her. This man, he couldn't possibly be!

* * *

Meanwhile, completely nonchalant about the looks he was receiving, Naruto put Bambietta down and proceeded to check over her injuries, before he nodded to himself when he found nothing serious. "Good, you're alright! That must have been scary – as is any near-death encounter!" He said while grinning down at her.

All the while, Bambietta just gaped dumbfounded at the blue-eyed man.

"Sir Naruto."

Blinking once, Naruto turned his attention to the speaker and his eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh, Robert! It's good to see you're doing alright!"

The addressed Sternritter smiled in return before speaking respectfully, "It is good to have you back with us Sir."

His words earned a laugh from Naruto. "Yeah well, I would say it's good to be back but…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of his head as his laughter died down, "It doesn't feel like that at all. In fact, I'd say that it feels like I went to sleep within a war yesterday and woke up in the midst of the same war the day after." He said, turning to look at the numerous battles going on below almost everywhere within _Wandenreich_.

"I would not say you are completely wrong about that, Sir." Robert said, following Naruto's line of sight, "This _is_ that very same war: The _Thousand_ - _Year Blood War!"_

Naruto hummed to himself as he continued to stare at the raging battles before breaking his stare and turning to the female Sternritters gathered there. "And I take it they are our new members?"

"Yes." Robert affirmed. "You will have to forgive them for they do not yet recognize who you are."

"It's fine, it's fine! Now let's see," Naruto simply waved him off as he studied the girls, his eyes settling on the petite young girl with the chin-length blonde hair first as he spoke, "Sternritter **"G"** \- **The Glutton** , Liltotto Lamperd." He could make out something clicking in her eyes when he spoke of their **Schrift** along with their names. He didn't stop to give it much thought though. Perhaps she figured out why he knew without being told.

He turned his gaze to study the slender green-haired woman with bangs the shape of lightning bolts next, "Sternritter **"T" - The Thunderbolt** , Candice Catnipp." She responded with a scowl and seemed right about ready to snap at him. He didn't give her the chance though as he had already moved on.

He then settled his gaze upon the pink-haired girl with the busty figure and continued, "Sternritter **"P"** \- **The Power** , Meninas McAllon **."** Her response was a curious tilt of her head coupled with a blink of her wide emerald eyes.

Turning to the fourth girl with the long black hair and blue eyes, he spoke, "Sternritter **"Z"** \- **The Zombie** , Giselle Gewelle." The response he got from her was a curiously blank look with wide eyes. Naruto gave a low chuckle at that.

He then turned to the last one still sitting on the ground, who finally seemed have broken out of her dumbfounded state, "And finally, Sternritter **"E"** \- **The Explode** , Bambietta Basterbine."

"That's right!"

Naruto turned his attention to Candice, who had finally snapped.

"Now mind telling us who _you_ are, hotshot!" She exclaimed, looking thoroughly annoyed.

Naruto blinked in realization. "Oh, that's right! I haven't introduced myself yet! Well I am –" He started to say but suddenly he cut himself off by turning and blocking the shockwave about to hit them.

Once the harsh wind resulted by said shockwave died down, Naruto stared at the giant standing on the same spot as before with its sword raised, "He's back already? I thought I had completely broken his balance and messed up his rhythm. I get he's tough, but that's an insane recovery rate!"

"Yeah it's not that easy,"

Naruto looked over at Bambietta to see her looking at the gigantic **Bankai** with gritted teeth.

"He's immortal. And both he and his **Bankai** are impervious to damage, and even if you do manage to deal some, he'll recover immediately! I'd say that was the longest he's been down." She spoke with what appeared to be begrudging respect. Now for whom he wasn't exactly certain but he doubted that it was for the _Shinigami._

"I see… That's troubling." Naruto started, looking back at the demonic-looking giant to see it getting ready to attack, "We can't leave that at large. I guess I better go and take care of it." Despite his words, he looked fairly unconcerned.

Bambietta on the other hand though, didn't appear as unconcerned if her wide eyes turning to Naruto were any indication, "Wha– Didn't you hear what I just said: he doesn't take damage! How are you going to _'take care of him'?_ "

Naruto just smiled – a bit too cheerfully to her – and said, " _Ma~_ I appreciate the concern Bambi-chan but trust me when I say that I will be fine." He turned away from her once more as his eyes seemed to gain a glint. "I may not look like it, but beating the unbeatable is my specialty!"

With those parting words, he jumped and flew straight at his decided opponent with blinding speed. And was met with the blade about to take his head off.

Flipping upwards at the last second, his fingers traced the flat side of the giant sword as it whirled beneath and right past him. He then righted himself immediately afterwards and charged at the giant's face.

His fist hit the target with such force that the ground beneath went up in debris as the torso of the giant was pushed back while the head just barely managed to remain intact.

Just then, Naruto's eyes widened in alert and he crossed his arms over his chest with **Blut Vene** activating in the nick of time, right as a giant fist hit him from below and shot him to the sky. Stopping himself right before he hit the membrane surrounding the _Seireitei,_ he recovered to see the giant hadn't completely toppled over as he had hoped but had instead stopped itself by firmly planting its other leg parallel to the fall.

"Hm…" Naruto raised his right hand, before swinging it in an arc below him. " **Sankt Bogen!** " He called out and a huge golden bow, roughly twice the size of the humongous **Bankai's** sword _,_ with a single arrow drawn appeared, before it fired.

Down below, in response to Naruto's attack, the giant reared its sword, and swung. It met the golden arrow head-on and an explosion that rocked the air was resulted from the clash.

Naruto dismissed the bow and moved lower in the air. He looked towards the explosion concealing the giant. Just as expected, he could tell that the **Bankai** had certainly taken considerable damage despite countering his attack, but was recovering at a ridiculous speed.

It was but a moment later that he felt his opponent right behind him. He rounded towards it to see that it had jumped high into the air and was coming at him with its sword raised and about to cut him down.

In response, he backhanded the blade right before it could, blasting it upwards.

He got no chance to relax though as a giant fist was already upon him. He met his opponent's left fist with his right. Their clash resulted in a shockwave as the two fought for dominance only for a second before the **Bankai's** entire arm was blown to bits while Naruto was shot to the ground below, obliterating it upon contact.

Naruto blew the rubble off of him at the exact same time as the giant crashed to the ground, its arm already regenerated. The twin flames for eyes seemed to zero in on his intense blue, and the two wasted no time in charging at each other again.

Naruto created a golden broadsword with a crossed shaped guard out of _Reishi_ in mid-charge, and as they neared one another, the giant thrust out its sword to strike down the incoming Naruto, who kept on coming straight regardless and met the hostile sword with his own. The resulting backlash blew away everything around the two.

Sparks flew from the clashed blades as they fought to dominate the other. They were both deflected however, before proceeding to meet in a series of clashes. The two went at each other with blow after blow, with thrust after thrust, with strike after strike in their struggle to overtake the other, before once more breaking apart.

Naruto landed on his feet a good distance away from the giant and reared his broadsword before he swung it in a wide arc. The blade extended in a huge beam of golden _Reishi_ and went to bisect the towering **Bankai** _._ But alas, it only met the opposing sword and was blocked. Then with a twist of his wrists, Naruto redirected the extending _Reishi_ -blade towards the giant's head. However, instead of beheading the demonic entity, his opponent dodged by rearing its head to the side and he only cut off one of the horns.

Wasting no time, Naruto dismissed the golden beam back into the broadsword and appeared right by the **Bankai** 's face in a quick **Hirenkyaku** and jabbed two fingers into the forehead, right as the horn reattached itself.

There was a flash of gold, and golden _Reiatsu_ crackled like lightning all around the **Bankai** causing it to fall to its knees, incapacitated.

Naruto calmly landed on the ground behind the fallen giant and settled his gaze upon the _Shinigami_ standing some distance away but still close by, and charged. It took a quick, one-stepped **Hirenkyaku** and Naruto was upon the Soul Reaper in blink of an eye, clashing with the _Zanpakutō_ _with his_ _Reishi-sword_ _._

Naruto looked at the beast of a man straight in the eyes and grinned, "Yo!"

Said beastly man responded with silence though, and only applied more force to fight Naruto back.

Naruto simply responded with equal strength and opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself when he noticed something, and his eyes widened. "You… that hole in your chest…?"

Naruto's face turned serious for the first time since he appeared on the battleground as he proceeded to study the guy. He took in his unnatural appearance, the fluctuation of his _Reiryoku_ , the hole in his chest, and most of all his missing heart. His eyes narrowed. "I see. So that's how you attained immortality." He then fixed his opponent with a hard glare. "Tell me, you do know that there will be penance for this sacrifice, right?

The look his opponent gave him told him all that he needed to know.

"So then why?" He gave a pause here. "Why throw your life away _?_ "

"…I haven't thrown it away." The _Shinigami_ spoke for the first time.

"And how so? I can tell that you are at your limit. Even if you actually managed to beat me, you wouldn't walk away victorious! And the same would have happened even if I had left you alone after beating Bambietta. This is meant to be a war of preservation and survival for you _Shinigami,_ isn't it? So I don't see how sacrificing yourself to attain short-lived immortality just to take one opponent down with you is worth it when you can use your power to better impact the war."

"I haven't thrown it away." The _Shinigami_ repeated. "I have merely gambled it. You are right that it is a war of preservation and survival for us, but more than anything, it is a war to protect! To protect all that makes up this Soul Society; to protect everything that is threatened by Yhwach …and you Seven Deadly Sins. And it was with this conviction that from the moment I set foot on this battlefield, I had already left my life behind. And even if this won't be enough to defeat you… I still don't see any reason why I shouldn't put my life on the line in try to do so!"

Naruto's eyes widened as following the exclamation, the _Shinigami_ released a powerful burst of _Reiatsu_ which blasted him away.

Naruto though, wasn't fazed much by the surprise attack and landed on his feet not far away. His eyes once more widened when he felt the presence of the giant towering over him. And before he could do anything, a fist smashed him into the ground, pulverizing it.

* * *

Sajin Komamura was at his limit – no, he was far past his limit. And yet, it did not seem to be enough to defeat his opponent.

When he had first heard of the Seven Deadly Sins from his great-grandfather, it had come as a shock to learn that there existed Quincy who were far worse than anything they had ever faced – Aizen, the Espada, and even the Sternritter included. While it had, of course, hardened his resolve to attain the **Humanization Technique** in order to battle this new threat,

This… this was unlike anything he had expected.

His **Bankai** , **Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō,** was one of the mightiest in terms of raw offensive power. The destructive force behind its attacks is such that a single strike of its sword was enough to take out even a captain-class fighter, and in his entire career, only two have survived beyond a single strike, but even they had not come out without serious damage. And **Dangai Jōe** was an even mightier form. So it was disconcerting to see someone take blow after blow without any damage to speak of.

For the first time, his **Bankai** failed to so much as trip his opponent's feet when its attacks connected without fail.

But it wasn't over just yet. He thought as he looked at the cloud of dust concealing the blond haired Sin. It was unlikely he was taken down by that just now, and most likely, because of his immense _Reiatsu_ broad attacks won't have any effect. If he wanted to take out this Sin here and now, then he will have to cage the entity of the destructive power and _Reiryoku_ of his **Bankai** into his _Zanpakutō_ for a single, focused strike.

That might be the only chance.

Sajin looked at **Tenken** and narrowed his eyes in resolve. Seems like this will be the first time ever he grips his sword with _both_ hands.

"The resolve to protect even if it means to put your life on the line, huh…"

He was broken out of his thoughts at that and looked up in time to see the dust cloud blown away by a gust of wind to show his opponent; far from being done in, hadn't even fallen to his knees, having blocked the fist of **Dangai Jōe** with his own.

His eyes were glazed over as they looked at the sky, as if he was trying to grasp at a time he no longer could, as he spoke to himself, "I wonder how long it has been since I last had to put my life on the line to fight for something…"

Now that caught Sajin's attention, but before anything could be said, his opponent turned his gaze to him – with a different light to those blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I guess," Began the Sin, and an unimaginable _Reiatsu_ drowned the world surrounding Sajin, "It was rude of me to not answer your conviction with everything I had!"

Sajin's eyes widened at both the _Reiatsu_ that felt as if the world itself had been plunged to the depths of the ocean and the killing intent along with it. He had thought that his opponent seemed to be lacking the intent throughout the battle, and he had been right.

But now that appeared to have changed.

Sajin quickly griped his sword with both hands and went on the offense. His **Bankai** following at the exact time.

The Sin though, too responded at the same time by simply turning towards **Dangai Jōe** and readying his broadsword which broke apart to form a bow and an arrow. He didn't seem bothered by the incoming sword and calmly fired.

The **Bankai** sword came to a full stop mere inches from its target as the arrow pierced **Dangai Jōe** right in the heart, and Sajin felt a golden light fill up the hole in his chest.

Cracks started to appear around the place where the arrow had hit that soon started to spread all over the body of **Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō** with a golden light peeking out, and the moment the cracks finished spreading out, the light grew in proportions and the **Bankai** burst to particles in a blinding flash of gold.

As the light died down, Sajin fell to his knees breathing hard. He didn't know what his opponent had done, but he was forced out of his **Bankai** state and drained of his _Reiryoku_ to the point where he could no longer even lift his sword. Just what–

 _Ba-dump_

Sajin's eyes widened at that all too familiar thump in his chest and turned to see that the hole on longer existed, before placing his hand over to feel the steady rhythm of his beating heart.

"I removed your immortality."

His head snapped upwards to see his opponent standing right before him. Too shocked, he could only get out, "You… what…?"

"Absolute Removal." The Sin spoke, looking down at him, "That is my innate power. To put it simply, this power allows me to remove any power or special ability attained through a specific means such as through the drinking of His Majesty's blood, or a sacrifice in your case. It also allows me to know the basic nature of the power attained, and in the case of a Quincy, even the identity of the person."

Sajin's eyes narrowed a bit at that, _'I see… so that's how. But,'_ he looked at his hands, his _human_ hands, _'but that still doesn't explain how I am still in my human form.'_

"But I made an exception with you."

He looked up at the blond again.

"I only removed your immortality and left the power you attained after the sacrifice untouched."

He stared at the Sin, _'So that's how it is,'_ but still though, "Why?" Asked Sajin. There was no other way to put it.

"Leaving you to die a dog's death would be easy, but I have come to respect you enough to at least give you a proper end." He answered as golden _Reishi_ started gathering in his hand to form a long single-edged sword. It appeared to be made out of some kind of golden metal with a silver edge and was similar to a _Katana_ except for the unusually long length and the lack of both a guard and a handle.

Sajin closed his eyes as he took everything in, and in acceptation of his looming fate, "I am grateful." And he was for being allowed to die like a captain of the Gotei, "But if this is the end, then let us at least introduce ourselves." He opened his eyes to once more look at the Sin. "I am the Captain of the 7th Division of the Gotei 13, Sajin Komamura."

The Sin looked down at him and raised his sword before speaking, "I am the Supreme-Commander of the Quincy, and the Sternritter Grand-Master. The Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. The Sin of Wrath, Uzumaki Naruto." The now identified, Naruto, introduced as he went deliver the finishing blow when he suddenly stopped and turned his head to the side, right as he was blasted away by a _Kidō_ spell.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

There was silence among the female Sternritter as they stood watching the battle. They were still trying to digest what they had learned about the blond-haired man from Robert, namely, his identity.

While they were the youngest members of the Sternritter, having joined about 200 years ago, even they knew of the Seven Deadly Sins; the Supreme-Commander and the Commander-Generals of the Quincy, where even one was said to possess power greater than Sternritter combined. Even among the Quincy folklore and tales they were spoken of with fear and respect almost on the same level as His Majesty, the Quincy King.

Really, it was hard to not know of them when you were a Quincy.

But still, knowing of their legend and meeting one in person was a completely different matter.

Finally, the silence was broken by Meninas who spoke with a hand cupping her cheek, "What incredible strength. It's almost like he has my, **The Power**. Honestly, I feel a little conflicted."

A scoff came from Candice, "Yeah, that's some incredible strength alright! But he isn't showcasing any of that supposed legendary power of his! That's just barely above the Sternritter level!"

"What are you two, stupid?"

A vein throbbed on Candice's forehead as she along with Meninas turned to Liltotto to retort, but one look at both her and Bambietta's face stopped her.

They were looking at the Sin of Wrath with wide eyes filled with disbelief, and if you looked carefully enough, fear.

"Lil? Bambi?"

"As expected of the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins… is what I suppose I should be saying…" Liltotto spoke with a low tone.

Candice and Meninas looked at each other a little confused, while Giselle looked on with her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide with wonder.

It was Bambietta who spoke next, "That **Bankai** is no joke." She stated, "It took my **Vollständig** to even begin fighting it and even then it wasn't enough! And that attack power… it can take out even a Sternritter with a single strike. And yet…"

Liltotto took up speaking again, "Leaving the fact that he took on a **Bankai** in his base form – which is suicidal without **Vollständig** – and trashed it aside, he also _only_ used **Blut Vene**. In other words he was fighting in a defensive position."

Candi and Meni had their eyes widened at Lil's unsaid words: The Sin of Wrath was always spoken of for his peerless _offensive_ power! And **Blut Vene** , while enhancing the defensive power, compromised the offensive power in return.

"Now just hold on a damn minute, Lil!" Candi began to say in disbelief, "You aren't honestly telling me that he wasn't even using **Blut Arterie** while fighting a fucking **Bankai**! The–"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off by the unbelievable surge _Reiatsu_ that came from the Seven Deadly Sins Captain. She turned towards the scene to see Naruto destroy the **Bankai** with a single arrow. But what caught her attention the most was the subtle receding of the **Blut Vene** markings right before he attacked – a sign of the switch to **Blut Arterie** , and for the first time it would seem.

And it seems she wasn't the only one to notice as Lil spoke, "Did that answer your question?"

She remained silent. Certainly, pride be damned, what they had just witnessed was something that no Sternritter would ever be able to accomplish.

So this was a Sin. Someone capable of taking down an immortal opponent without effort.

Yes, they were starting to get the idea of why the Seven Deadly Sins were as revered as they were by the Quincy.

* * *

Naruto landed on his feet and reared his sword before swinging – blowing away the remnants of the _Kidō_ spell and the dust cloud.

He settled his gaze upon the caster and couldn't help but grin, "Yo, I was wondering when you were gonna show up …Yachiru."

The 4th Division Captain, Retsu Unohana remained silent as she settled her gaze at Naruto from where she stood in front of Sajin.

"Captain!"

She didn't bothering turning as the 7th Division Lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba landed right by his captain.

"Captain, are you alright!?" He asked frantically.

"Tetsuzaemon," Sajin addressed his second-in-command, "Yes, there is no need to worry."

Tetsuzaemon was about to release a sigh of relief when Unohana cut in, "Lieutenant Iba," She began, gaining his attention, "Please take Captain Komamura to Isane or Inoue-san immediately …and leave this place as quickly as you can."

He was a bit unnerved, but complied nonetheless as he took his captain's arm and placed his over his shoulder as support and prepared to Flash Step away when he was stopped Sajin.

"Captain Unohana," He fixed his gaze upon the 4th Division Captain, "Are you going to be alright?"

Unohana looked at Sajin from the corner of her eye silently before once more turning her gaze at Naruto who appeared to be waiting on her with that obnoxious grin, and her eyes narrowed further, "Who knows." She answered, "The opponent is the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. I would be lying if I said that it was alright, but at least… he has no intention of killing me …like how he had no intention of killing you."

Sajin turned his attention towards the Sin of Wrath. No intention of killing him huh… Well, he could certainly believe that. Considering that he was still alive after taking on an opponent who made it painfully clear that he could kill him at any time.

He turned to his Lieutenant, "Let's go, Tetsuzaemon." He received a nod before they flashed away.

There was silence as she was left alone with Naruto, with the air surprisingly calm despite the tension as the two stared each other down.

Finally Unohana spoke, "I suppose I should be saying: 'it's been a long time.' But I could have lived without seeing your face again."

Naruto merely grinned wider at those words, "Now that's just a mean thing to say in our long awaited reunion." He then tilted his head to the side a bit in thought, "Well, not that it feels like a long time to me."

Nothing else was said after that for a long moment before without any warning the two simultaneously disappeared from their spots and reappeared with their swords clashed in a deadlock, right in the middle.

The earth beneath cracked as stones and debris were lifted off the ground and into the air turned thick and heavy from the combined pressure from their _Reiatsu,_ while their _Reiryoku_ clashed in bursts of golden and blue lightning and reduced the stones to dust.

Naruto pushed down harder against Unohana's sword as he commented, "But you really have mellowed out in the past thousand years! It's almost unbelievable that you were once the most diabolical criminal in the history of Soul Society."

Unohana remained silent and used the tip of her sword to direct Naruto's to the side and onto the ground causing it to crack further from the force. She then wasted no time in aiming for Naruto's neck.

Naruto simply deflected the blade with his own and responded with a thirst to pierce her head.

Unohana ducked and closed the distance in a single step. Placing her palm on Naruto's chest, she released another _Kidō_ spell which forced them apart.

"Yep, you really have changed." Came Naruto voice before the blast cleared to show his unfazed form, "The you from before would never use offensive _Kidō_ in a battle."

Unohana lowered her palm as she stared at him, "Yes well, you are not an opponent I can take with just my sword."

Naruto pointed his index finger at her, "You say that while knowing that such attacks will never get past my **Blut**?" He spoke, firing a thin golden arrow that left behind a trail at her from his finger tip.

Unohana deflected the arrow with her sword before proceeding on the ones that followed. She danced as she met and destroyed every single arrow with her sword.

In the next instant, Naruto appeared right behind her with his back to hers and sword resting on his shoulder, "It's strange that you're playing along with me when you would normally be coming to kill me with the first attack." He seemed to wonder more to himself, before he swung his sword to behead her.

She blocked his strike with a dagger before rounding towards him and swinging her own sword with the intent of beheading him.

Naruto merely sliced clean through the dagger and blocked without effort. He then perked up though, when he noticed that she was already in position for the next strike with her sword gripped with both hands and raised above her head.

" **Ryōdan** **.** " Unohana calmly stated as she brought down her sword wrapped in _Reiatsu_ that was released and extended into the distance, cutting open the very ground itself.

She too perked up though, when it cleared to show that Naruto had dodged to the side by a step and had his finger pointed at her temple as it glowed golden at the tip. He fired without warning, though she dodged with a quick Flash Step.

She got no chance to relax however, when Naruto swung his sword with one hand and released an arc of golden energy at her.

Instead of dodging, she readied her sword and met the slash head on. She deflected it without significant effort and immediately blocked the blade of gold that came at her from within the curtain of _Reishi_.

The two stared at each other as the _Reishi_ dispersed. Then suddenly, Naruto's sword glowed golden as his _Reiatsu_ surged and the force pressing down on Unohana increased exponentially to the point that the ground beneath their feet cracked and caved into a crater.

Unohana's eyes widened as she saw the briefest sign of anger in those blue eyes before her eyes narrowed and hardened. Seems like play time was coming to an end. Her own _Reiatsu_ surged to fight the oppressing force, enlarging the crater, as the earth shuddered and broke apart from their clashing _Reiatsu_.

The two then suddenly deflected the other blade before immediately going for another, more powerful strike.

The moment their swords met, a force that upturned large chunks of earth and pushed the air itself outwards was expelled as they fought for dominance before being deflected and blown apart.

They landed a good distance away without taking their eyes away from one another, and preparing to charge at the other once more. They were stopped though, by the sudden appearance of an all too familiar _Reiatsu_ , especially to Naruto, on the battlefield.

Before the two could even turn towards the source, someone glomped Naruto in a hug around the waist with the cry,

"CAPTAIN!"

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **AN:**_ _Yo guys, it's been a while! Now I know I said that I will be updating Moonless Night next but so many things happened this last year that I couldn't focus on hobbies like writing fanfiction, and as a result, my motivation died splendidly. It was just recently that I could focus again and since this was on the surface, I decided to just write it down to get my motivation back at least._

 _So anyways, how did you guys like this chapter? This was mainly just the introduction of Naruto, and a small display of his base-form power to give you guys an idea. I have, for the most part, fleshed out the powers of the Seven Deadly Sins as well as how most of the fights will turn out, and if I can just type what I have in mind, then the all-out fights will be quite something! Though that would be difficult as I can't just type whatever I want._

 _The next issue will be of the pairing part. Well, even though I couldn't focus on writing, I did manage to think through the plots of my stories, and let's just say that there was no way to put in any development between the pairings as this story is pretty much entirely a war; and some character development is the most that can be achieved. That's why, I have decided to just finish the story and do a spin-off featuring the pairings afterwards as otherwise the story will collapse. I hope you guys can understand._

 _Well that will be it for this chapter, and the next will feature the second member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Any thought on who it could be? Do let me know of your thoughts in a review, and if you have any suggestion, complaint, or simply want o discus, then feel free to PM me. I will also post the answers of the reviews (as well as any news etc. regarding my stories) on my facebook page (the link can be found on my profile) after a 1 day or 2. So be sure to check it out for my answers to your questions._

Next chapter: **The Sin of Greed**

 _ **\- El Emperador**_


End file.
